Rainy Days
by babyblu
Summary: Weiss, Schwarz, Schreint all live in a house together... a sexy Magumi and a freakin' Sakura breaks their lives! Hahaha!


RAINY DAYS  
  
A/N: An idiotic story about Weiss, Schwarz and Schreint living together in one roof, with the special participation of a twisted Kinomoto Sakura and a very sexy Magumi accompanied by a Baldwin of a chauffeur. It's actually absurd to think of the many stories one could make up and the endless stream of possibilities one can think of happening. It all began in Yoji's room, one fine morning.  
  
Chapter I: Breakfast with a Twist of Lemon  
  
Just like any ordinary day, Yoji's alarm clock went off. But Yoji didn't wake up. Schoen opened the curtains as the golden rays of the sun hit the beautiful features on her face. She moved aside and the sunshine added beauty to Yoji's bronze heaving chest. Yoji was still asleep. He was still stuck in dream world. Schoen bet it was a land filled with gorgeous ladies with slender figures in skimpy bikinis. He, of course, is in the middle of them all.  
  
Typical of Yoji, she thought as she washed her face with the new moisturizer Manx gave to her. She descended the spiral staircase, and asked Tot to prepare breakfast.  
  
Tot is the female chef of the group ever since Schreint lived with Weiss, (who was then mixed with Schwarz). Most of the time, though, Crawford would be the master chef.  
  
"Had a wonderful evening, I suppose?" Tot asked, putting on the apron. "Do you want bacon and eggs or omelet and toast?"  
  
Schoen rubbed her tummy. "I think I'll have both. Prepare for Yoji, too, while you're at it."  
  
"Okay, " Tot answered while preparing the ingredients. "Schoen, have you seen Schuldig for the last few days? Nagi, um, was looking for him since Sunday."  
  
Schoen stopped dead in her tracks. Fear filled her face. She was with Schuldig last Sunday when they went bar - hopping. After that, he just brought her home and went to a friend's house. Well, that's what he said.  
  
"Um, no," Schoen replied. "Has the group been finding him?"  
  
Tot sprinkled salt on the egg. "Yeah, for three days now. Wonder what happened to him. They said he wanted to split with the group.I'm not sure if he got rid of all of us for good."  
  
Schoen's heart stopped beating. It felt as if an iron chain gripped it. Could it be? Is it possible? Sakura.is she living?  
  
"Schoen! Earth to Schoen!" Aya called right at her ear. "Are you still alive?! Do you want your body to be autopsied or cremated?! Who would you like to invite to your fune -" Boink! Schoen hit him in the head.  
  
"Shut up, pale-faced floral dimwit!" Ken entered the room, followed by Farfarello. Ever since Schwarz lived with Weiss, the two have been pretty close. (Could be an intimate yaoi relationship.) But these few weeks when Schuldig was missing, the two seemed distant.  
  
"Aya," Farfarello began. "Have you seen Omi? I want to talk to him about this file I wanted to open. It needs some stupid password, I think. Or how about Yoji?"  
  
Aya sat down and sipped his coffee. "Yoji's still asleep. Probably thinking about women again. That lecherous pig! Omi? He went with Hell and Nagi to find Schuldig. Looks like the two lads have a thing for this Heaven- opposite!"  
  
"I think so," Farfarello said. "What I know is, the two have eyes only to the daringly sexy and bare, as I've heard from my sources."  
  
Tot cleared her throat, as loudly as possible. (Get the picture?) "Are you making me hear all those stuff?!"  
  
"Yo, Schoen!" Ken said, sitting next to the dumbfounded girl. "How is it with Yoji? I mean, you know. Did I give good advice to you?"  
  
Schoen smiled. "He's pretty good. No problems in the least, except that in the middle of the night, he starts calling me different names. Hear it? Names, as in plural form." She sighed. "He either calls me Hikaru or Michelle or Genevieve. The list is infinite! And he only called me Schoen twice. But -"  
  
"But?"  
  
"Though, he is a bit of a pig, he was experienced enough to give me pleasure."  
  
Aya laughed, obviously listening to the conversation. "That's his disease! Yet, he can really measure one's capability and get along well with it. Right, Ken?"  
  
Ken gave Aya a dirty look. "You think I already forgave you for what you did to me after the other night? Speak up for yourself, moron! You made me sore for days!"  
  
"Was it my fault?" Aya attacked back. "Of course not! You decided it."  
  
Schoen and Tot looked at the guys with wide-eyed expressions. Is this really what men want?  
  
Yoji suddenly entered the crowded kitchen. "What? Is this some sort of party or something?" He asked, picking up a glass of juice for himself. He suddenly sniffed the air. "Ah! Breakfast and friends always mix! Sorry, I can't have breakfast with you guys today." He kissed Schoen and Tot goodbye; and called for Ken and Farfarello. "Ken! Farfie! C'mon, hop in and we're gonna be late!"  
  
With those last words, Schoen noticed that Ken and Farfarello gave each other quick, almost unnoticeable glances (Desirous? Possible.)  
  
There must be something going on around here that I don't know! She thought. 


End file.
